


cherry blossom kiss

by lolainslackss



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Gen, M/M, idk what to tell u, it's an ouran au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolainslackss/pseuds/lolainslackss
Summary: When Neil is sent away to the prestigious Ouran Academy by his uncle, all he wants is to find a quiet place to study and ignore his over-privileged classmates. What he stumbles upon instead is a group of assholes who call themselves the 'host club'. That, and one very expensive-looking vase.





	cherry blossom kiss

**Author's Note:**

> so I saw [this prompt](https://exyprompts.tumblr.com/post/176018294734/prompt-by-anonymous-ouran-high-school-host-club-au) over at the exyprompts tumblr and it was honestly just too lovely to resist so... here we are.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Neil stares blankly at the girl in front of him. She’s waiting for him to pour her tea. The china tea set they’re using is the fanciest thing he’s ever seen and he’s not even sure if he knows how to do it right. Does he put the milk in first? Last? Does he put the milk in at all? There’s milk there, in a tiny rose-pink jug that’s adorned with petals and swirls, but he has no idea if he’s supposed to use it.

She watches him, blinking and smiling politely, as his hand tightens around the small, intricate teacup handle. His grip is so tight he’s worried he might break it. That would be another couple of hundred dollars to be added to his debt. The thought makes him sore with fury. His stomach hurts and his throat tightens. That won’t do him any good, though. If he isn’t _charming_ enough then he might not get his money. That would mean the entire past hour has been a waste. He rallies, forces a smile, and tips the tea in the cup.

His date blushes as he pushes it towards her. He doesn’t get it. He doesn’t get _her_. She’s wearing the typical girls’ uniform: a pale, buttercup-yellow dress with a puffy skirt. It’s completely wrinkle-free, which seems impossible to him. She also lifts her pinkie as she drinks. He didn’t know anyone actually did that. He thought it was a myth. She smiles again and for a horrifying moment, he realises he’s forgotten her name. He hopes he’ll be able to get through the rest of the date without having to use it.

They’ve been silent for a while and he supposes he should try to make conversation. When he opens his mouth to speak, however, she does the same.

“Neil,” she says, curling a lock of brown hair around her index finger. “Do you think I could kiss you?”

“Uh-” he begins, unsure how to respond.

How the fuck did he end up in _this_ predicament?

 

**One week earlier**

 

Neil has been at the Ouran Academy for approximately one month and he still hasn’t found anywhere quiet to study.

When his Uncle Stuart adopted him after all that mob-related drama happened, he thought his life was going to get significantly better. His parents were gone. He was getting a fresh start in life. Things sounded moderately hopeful.

“I’m sending you to boarding school,” Stuart had said one morning. Neil had just cut into his poached egg. The yolk spilled out, yellow and shiny, making a mess on his plate. Neil didn’t know what to say.

Stuart had attended the Ouran Academy in the UK. It had sister schools in Japan and the US. They were considered some of the most prestigious private school in the world.

He doesn't really want to go there, but he also doesn’t know Stuart very well, not really, so he just nods and accepts it. The next week, he’s on a plane.

The school is as he expected it to be: ornate and grand and full of pretentious snobs. His classmates display their privilege in a way that could almost be a parody. It’s not.

He doesn’t really talk to anybody and nobody really talks to him. The boys’ uniform Stuart had ordered for him is too big and he feels too awkward to ask for another. He hates blazers and ties and all that stuffy shit anyway. He wears comfy sweatpants and old, baggy jumpers instead and ignores the looks of derision and confusion that get sent his way. He lets his hair grow long and doesn’t bother brushing it most mornings. He just shoves his glasses on and wanders out of his room.

The lessons are actually interesting and he decides to pour all his energy into studying, since it’s all there really is to do. The problem is, he can’t concentrate. Locking himself away in his room makes him feel like he’s losing his mind. Trying to study in one of the many libraries that’s full of kids chatting and giggling isn’t any better.

One day, he hits the jackpot. In a quiet corridor he finds a seemingly abandoned study room.

 _Seemingly_ abandoned, because, of course, it’s not.

He opens the door and this is where he comes face to face with them. The 'host club'.

There are four of them, sprawled across the empty desks, and their cool gazes swivel to him immediately.

He’s heard of them. How could he not have? They’re all anyone can talk about. The tall, stony-looking one is Kevin. Most of the girls in the academy would die for him, apparently. They practically melt whenever he shoots them one of those charming (clearly fake) smiles. Next to him is Nicky. He’s the only one smiling at Neil, though that doesn’t mean anything. Mischief blooms in his gaze and Neil feels instantly uneasy. All Neil knows about him is that he’s a host for the boys in the school, even though he has a long-distance boyfriend living in Germany. Then, sitting cross-legged on the desks nearest the window, are the twins. Aaron is less popular with the girls than Kevin is, but he still has his fans. Neil has heard groups of girls cooing over how _small_ and _cute_ he is. They’ve obviously never seen the cold glare he’s aiming at Neil, which makes Neil think he’s anything but _cute_.

Last is Andrew. He’s not a host, as far as Neil knows. He acts as the group’s bodyguard, always silently watching the dates and parties like a bird of prey. His tie is crooked and there’s a cigarette tucked behind his ear. He’s also sharpening a switchblade, which isn’t intimidating at all.

“Wrong room,” Neil mutters, turning on his heel to leave.

“Wait a sec,” Nicky croons, lolloping across the room to take a closer look at Neil. “Are you the new kid I’ve heard so much about? The one with the terrible clothes and the bad attitude?”

“Neil Josten.” Kevin says his name like it’s a dirty word, striding forwards to join Nicky in inspecting Neil.

“You’re famous, you know,” Nicky goes on, pointing at Neil. “You keep to yourself, never speak to anyone. It’s all very _mysterious_. I like that.”

“It’s the most anyone’s talked about a _scholarship_ student in years,” Kevin adds dryly.

“I’m not a scholarship student,” Neil bites out, annoyed. He wishes they’d just let him leave and wriggles away from them, backing away into the centre of the room.

“Why dress like a commoner, then?” Aaron asks, not moving from his spot next to the window.

“Maybe so I don’t become an egotistical asshole who thinks my time is worth other students’ money,” Neil snaps.

Kevin and Aaron look furious at that while Nicky lets loose a shocked gasp he somehow morphs into a giggle. Andrew’s expression doesn’t change, and he continues sharpening his knife.

“It’s not our fault if we’re so delightful to be around,” Nicky says breezily.

“Yeah, delightful,” Neil mutters darkly.

“Speaking of which,” Nicky goes on, skipping forwards and once again getting uncomfortably close to Neil. “Is that why you came here? To take me on a date?”

“Wasn't there a betting pool open on whether the new kid was gay or not?” Aaron asks. “Guess you can find Reynolds and tell her he swings your way.”

“I don’t,” Neil tries to interrupt them. “I’m not.”

Nicky ignores him and reaches out as if to cup Neil’s face in his hands.

“I’ll give you a discount since it’s your first time,” he coos flirtatiously as Neil stumbles backwards. “I’m excited. This will be-”

Neil feels the tips of his shoulder blades hit something and then he hears the crash, the sound of something shattering. His stomach doesn’t immediately bottom out, but once he sees how the host club have reacted, with open-mouthed looks of horror, he starts to panic. Slowly, he turns.

In jagged shards lie the remains of some vase. Neil’s not exactly an expert on such things but he can tell it’s expensive. He can also tell it’s beyond repair.

“Neil, Neil, Neil,” Andrew says chidingly, his knife disappearing into his blazer. “Look what you’ve done.”

Neil says something incoherent and everyone exchanges glances.

“That was a very expensive piece, Neil,” Andrew continues, jumping off the desk and landing on his feet.

“It was going to be auctioned in the school fundraiser,” Kevin adds sourly.

“I’ll pay for it,” Neil says, though he’s not sure if he even _can_. He doesn’t know how much the stupid vase even costs but he bets it’s a small fortune. He and Stuart aren’t close enough for him to comfortably ask for such a big loan.

As if reading his mind, Kevin says, “How?”

“I-” Neil stutters. “I just will. Somehow.”

“Somehow, huh?” Andrew repeats, getting in Neil’s face and blowing a stray strand of hair out of place.

Neil’s fists tighten at his sides and he counts to ten in every language he knows to stop himself from punching Andrew and making the situation worse.

“Well, you’re already here,” Kevin says, “and we were talking about expanding anyway. It’s settled. You’ll join the host club and use your earnings to pay for the broken vase.”

“ _What_?” Neil snaps. “Are you crazy?”

“Good idea, Kevin,” Nicky says. “Underneath all those rags, you can tell he’s a hottie.”

“Nobody will want me as a host,” Neil points out hurriedly. “There’s my 'famous' bad attitude and- well-”

“And what?” Kevin asks, when Neil trails off.

“He’s talking about his scars,” Andrew tells Kevin without looking at him. He’s still studying Neil intently.

“Ah, they just make him look cool,” Nicky says, waving his hand in front of his face dismissively.

“I don’t know,” Aaron says. “He doesn’t look very cool.”

Everyone looks at Neil as if he’s a puppy they’re trying to decide whether to put down or not.

“I can make him look cool,” Andrew says eventually.

“I didn’t agree to any of this,” Neil tries weakly.

“What choice to you have?” Andrew asks, shoving him toward the door.

It’s a very good point.

 

**One hour later**

 

Neil expected Andrew to be rough, but he’s actually very gentle. He combs through his hair carefully, silent apart from the occasional thoughtful hum. Neil grits his teeth and lets him work. He was never any good at knowing what to do with his hair anyway and it was getting a tad _unruly_. Andrew uses a pair of expensive-looking clippers to buzz the sides of Neil’s hair short and then rubs this fruity-smelling pomade through the curls on top.

Neil wonders what’s the difference between having actually messy hair and hair deliberately _styled_ to look messy but he doesn’t ask. His auburn curls spill across his forehead looking absolutely effortless, like he’s tumbled out of bed looking like _that_. He twists his head this way and that, observing his reflection.

“Do you need the glasses?” Andrew asks finally, puncturing the silence.

“For reading,” Neil mumbles.

“Are you reading now?” Andrew replies sarcastically, when Neil reaches for them. “Leave them.”

Neil complies, though he sighs huffily, and Andrew abruptly stands and leaves the room. Neil waits for about ten minutes, wondering if he’s going to come back or not. Just as he’s about to give up hanging around and go in search of some dinner, Andrew returns. His arms are full of clothes.

There are a few uniforms there, but some other clothes too: black, see-through, and subtly shimmering.

“For parties,” Andrew explains when Neil just stares at them as if they’re clothes from another planet. “We have a lot of those.”

“Okay,” Neil says. “Thanks, I guess.”

“You guess?” Andrew says, almost amused. “You have a uniform that fits now.”

Neil frowns. He wasn’t aware he was so transparent.

“You think your wardrobe makes you look like you’re above all this?” Andrew goes on. “I saw you your first day here. Those sleeves were nearly dragging on the ground.”

Neil feels his cheeks heat up. He hadn’t realised anyone had noticed him wearing his too-big uniform that first day.

“ _Fine_ ,” he grumbles. “Thank you for the uniform.”

“Put it on,” Andrew orders before reaching into his pocket. “And take this.”

Neil is surprised when Andrew pushes a key into his hand. “What’s this for?”

“The study room,” Andrew replies blandly. “You’re one of us now.”

 _One of us_ , Neil thinks, pocketing the key. His mind dwells on the words long after Andrew has left.

 

**One week later**

 

“Do you think I could kiss you?”

“Uh-” Neil takes a huge swig of hot tea, stalling. He doesn’t _want_ to kiss her. Is he supposed to? Kevin hadn’t been very clear when going over the rules. She was paying for his company, for his conversation, but surely not his kisses?

“Neil?” She prompts when he doesn’t stop gulping down the tea. It’s too hot, and he’s already sweating in his shirt and blazer. His tie feels like it’s choking him. The tea is just making it worse. He slams the cup down on the table and she jumps.

“I just, really like you,” she says, getting flustered. “You’re not like the other hosts.”

He’s still not saying anything. He’s completely forgotten how to act like a normal person.

“Are you shy?” The girl goes on, smiling knowingly. “Don’t worry. I can make the first move.”

She braces her hands on the table between them and begins to lean forward, her glossy lips parting a fraction. Panicked, Neil opens his mouth to tell her to get lost. In the end, he doesn’t need to. Andrew’s hand comes down on her shoulder and he pulls her backwards.

“No physical contact with the hosts unless they say so,” Andrew says, flashing her a smile. Gone are the switchblade and cigarette. His uniform is immaculate too. His top button is done and his tie is perfectly straight. He looks smart and tidy - _cute_ , even - with his periwinkle blue blazer and mop of blond hair, but his smile could cut glass. “Blow him a kiss if you have to.”

Neil’s date blushes and smiles apologetically. “I got carried away,” she says to Neil. “Sorry.”

Neil accepts her apology and Andrew wanders away. The rest of their date is uneventful. Neil is content enough to listen to her complain about her parents not sending her enough allowance and how much she misses her cat. At the end of the date, she passes him a thick, pearlescent envelope with his name written on it in rose-gold calligraphy.

Inside is a love letter and a cherry blossom petal and most importantly, the _cash_ (plus a little extra, he’s pleased to see).

“This is hard work,” Neil mutters as he joins Nicky after their afternoon tea session has finished.

“Really?” Nicky trills. “I had a _delightful_ time.”

“That’s because you make out with all your clients,” Aaron mutters darkly.

“At least I don’t charge them extra for that,” Nicky shoots back. Aaron mutters something under his breath and goes back to counting his takings.

“You did good today,” Kevin tells Neil, nodding at the now-crumpled envelope in Neil’s hand.

Neil shrugs, his attention suddenly pulled in the direction of Andrew, who is leaning against the study room door and watching him with an unreadable expression on his face. Just as he’s about to look away, Andrew jerks his head sideways, gesturing for Neil to follow him.

They wander through the school grounds in silence, Andrew kicking the gravel with the toe of his shoe so that it scatters in the grass. Cherry blossom trees line the paths. The petals are flushed pink, cascading to the ground. It reminds Neil of snow.

“What are we doing?” Neil asks when they make their way to a secluded alcove.

“Cigarette?” Andrew asks, offering Neil one from the pack.

“Is that allowed?” Neil wonders aloud.

“Do you care?” Andrew retorts.

Neil shrugs and takes one anyway, holding it awkwardly between his fingers. He struggles with the catch on the lighter a few times before Andrew rolls his eyes and lights it for him. He takes a tentative draw and the smoke makes him feel light-headed, but not in a bad way.

“Why aren’t you a host?” Neil finds himself asking.

“Not interested,” Andrew replies, flicking a clump of ash to the ground.

“The girls think your brother is cute,” Neil points out. “You don’t want them fawning over you too?”

“Not really,” Andrew says before swallowing. “Not girls.”

“Oh,” Neil says, threading together what Andrew’s trying to tell him. “ _Oh_.”

“Your cherry’s gone out,” Andrew mutters, a faint pink blush appearing just behind his freckles.

Neil curses before shrugging and tossing the half-smoked cigarette aside.

“This is going to be a long year, isn’t it?” Neil asks, the absurdity of his situation suddenly hitting him like a nicotine rush. It’s _so_ absurd that he actually starts laughing.

“Maybe,” Andrew says, stubbing out his cigarette on the brick wall.

“Yeah,” Neil agrees, looking up at the clouds parading above them. “Maybe.”

He wonders how long it will take to pay off his debt. He then wonders how long it will take him to actually become _friends_ with the host club (if that’s even possible). However things turn out, he knows it’ll be _something_.

A cherry blossom petal swirls down and catches on Andrew's blazer. Without thinking, Neil reaches out and brushes it aside.

After a little while, they meander back up to the school.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't seen ouran for like an entire decade so this is based on what i remember of it haha
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://palmetttos.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
